World University Foundation
Mission: World University & School's (http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University - like Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware) - mission, in reaching out to the entire world, is to provide a free, wiki-based education platform and, through facilitating the development of broadband worldwide, to make our service accessible to under served parts of the world. The WUaS mission is thus to facilitate all levels of teaching and learning opportunities (and future degrees) through an open, editable wiki in all languages, nation-states and subjects with great universities, and for One Laptop per Child countries and everyone. Welcome to World University and School, a global, virtual, open, - potentially degree-granting e.g. Ph.D., M.D., & Music School, etc. - free-to-students, university and school, with great universities, such as MIT, Ivy League Schools, Stanford, U.C. Berkeley, Oxford, T.U.M., Sorbonne, L.M.U., Juilliard Music School, Cambridge, Collège de France, Cal Tech, B.T.U., University of Chicago, etc., as key web content players, based on a Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware model, especially for the developing world, and for everyone. Add your course or class here now, and take any course or class you want. World University and School will be in all languages and subjects, focusing, to begin with, on the countries that One Laptop Per Child is also engaging - Rwanda, Ethiopia, Colombia, Haiti, Mexico, Peru, USA (Birmingham, Alabama), Uruguay, Afghanistan, Mongolia, Cambodia, & Papua New Guinea. We need your help. Please support the World University and School Foundation by donating today. The planned World University and School Foundation, will be a nonprofit charitable organization dedicated to the development, growth, and distribution of free, teaching and learning content, and to making available the full content of this wiki-based (to start) university and school to the developing world, and everyone, free of charge. We're seeking to build an endowment of U.S. $1.4 trillion (in 2009 dollars) in the next 10 years. Support World University and School The World University and School Foundation relies heavily on the generous support from our users. We're presently looking for angels. Please consider making a generous donation today, be it time, money or hardware. The benefactors page is dedicated to some of the companies and individuals helping to sustain the World University and School Foundation projects. The World University and School Foundation will be incorporated as a 501©(3) nonprofit organization in the United States, and donations from US citizens are tax deductible. Donations made by citizens of other countries may also be tax deductible. Please see deductibility of donations for details. Please see our fundraising page for details of making donations via PayPal, postal mail or direct deposit. For all other types of donations, please contact us presently at scott@scottmacleod.com. Please mail checks to: World University & School, POB 442, 86 Ridgecrest Rd., Canyon, CA 94516 415 480 4577 Plans for World University and School Master Plan Business Plan World University and School's Board of Clerks / Directors David Byrne http://www.terratechnology.com/en/about/board.php Ed Smyth, M.D. http://www.permanente.net/homepage/kaiser/doctor/edwardsmyth/ Gantt Galloway, Pharm.D. http://www.linkedin.com/pub/gantt-galloway-pharm-d/0/3a7/616 Larry Viehland, Ph.D. http://www.chatham.edu/departments/sciences/undergrad/chemistry/facstaff_details.cfm?ID=19 Rob Byrne, M.B.A., M.S. http://www.terratechnology.com/en/about/board.php World University & School's Clerk / Founder / Facilitator / President Scott MacLeod's, M.A., D.R., research focuses on the anthropology of information technology and counterculture. He's taught "Society and Information Technology" on Berkman Island (not on Harvard University's faculty) in Second Life, and on Penn State Isle in Second Life as a Penn State University instructor. He's taught both anthropology and sociology in real life at Chatham University, the University of Pittsburgh, and at the University of California - Santa Barbara, Penn State - New Kensington, and UC Berkeley. He's currently writing an ethnography of Harbin Hot Springs in northern California, with a virtual world aspect, and developing World University and School (like Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University). Personal web site: http://www.scottmacleod.com